You weren't there
by KatnissandPeeta4evr
Summary: Edward returns but Bella who now goes by Izzy has moved on and is now dating the football star Blake. So when she finds out Edward still wants her will she take him back or stay with Blake? But what if she had Edwards kids while he was away. Rated M for Language
1. Preface

**Hey guys I really don't know why I didn't put this up first but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

When he walked back into the house I was hit by memories of the day he left, they hit me so hard that the hole in my chest ripped open completly leaving me breathless, I fell on my knees and wrapped my arms around my chest in a desprate way to keep myself together. I looked up to see the eyes of Esme-Renée and Anthony with their eyes full of tears and fright.


	2. The explanation and a surprise!

**So I know I already uploaded this chapter but I fixed some name errors, when I typed this chapter I was thinking of a diffrent story that I writing in my notebook!**

**Bella P.O.V**

Edwards leaving didn't do any justice at all. All it did was: make me anorexic, depressed, and suicidal. "Hey Bella do you want to go to a movie with me this weekend?" My long term boyfriend Blake asked me.

"Sure Blake that would be great!" I replied.

I hung up my cell phone which was a Sanyo Zio (I have one pic on profile!). I put on my black and white plaid shirt, a white tank top under it, and a fat black belt over the one button in the middle I had done, my blue liquid jeggens and my black high tops. I grabbed my cell phone, keys and walked out the door locking it behind me to my blue Mustang GT500 (Link on Profile). When I got to my car I put on The story of us by Taylor Swift and put the volume up to 13. When I got to school I pulled into the empty slot next to Austins, I put my car in park, put my keys in my purse, put my books in my hand, and got out of my car. "Hey Babe how you doing?" Blake asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine but dreading going to class we have an essay due today ugh." I replied

"You'll do great I know you will. Now lets get to class because if we're late again the princapal will kill us!" He replied, while giving my a kiss on the cheek. I walked into my english class and saw someone who I thought left forever.

**And scene! So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Well my lovlies I will see you all tomorrow (Hopefully if I can use the laptop and not the desktop it wont upload there for some reason) Well toodles!**


	3. Talking to Alice and Edward

**Hello my lovley fans, Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But it's not my fault my sister wouldn't get off the computer at all -_-. I'll try to update more frequently now, I love reading your comments and the chapter that was recently updated for this was a **_**PREFACE **_** not a actual chapter sorry for any confusion! Onwards with the story! See you all down below later!**

_Previously on YWT: "lets get to class because if we're late again the princapal will kill us!" I walked into my english class and saw someone who I thought left forever._

**Bella P.O.V**

I walked into my english class and saw Alice Cullen sitting in the once unoccupied seat that was next to mine. I froze '_Oh my god! I knew we had new students but did it HAVE to be them? I mean I'm glad their back and everything but really come on! Ok Izzy calm down, take a deep breath, hold your chin up, and walk to your desk like nothing is wrong, ok go!'_ I took a deep breath, put my chin up, walked calmly to my desk, and sat down while putting my books on my desk. I could feel Alice looking at me so I turned towards her

"Alice is there a problem?" I asked, manipulating my voice to sound like Lexi from A.N.T Farm. She looked at me confused

"Wha-No, no theres no problem." She stuttered out, "So umm how ya been?" She continued.

"Good, depressed. How about you?" I answered with my voice still sounding like Lexi.

"Ok, Bella stop that weird thing with your voice it's creeping me out! Oh and I'm fine." She exclaimed, laughing.

"Ok, ok I will, and my names Izzy now." I laughed, making my voice sound like Chyna from A.N.T Farm.

We both started laughing, which made the whole class look over at us like we were crazy, I laughed so much that my sides hurt and I was crying. The teacher walked in and Alice and I sobered up immediately.

"Class take out your _Wuthering Heights_ book please and turn to page 100." He instructed.

I already read and did this assignment, so I raised my hand "Mr. Mason? Can I go I already did this assignment." I asked him.

"Sure Izzy, just hand me your assignment." He replied.

I packed up my things, walked up to his desk and handed him the papers, he nodded his head told me I could go and then started teaching. I walked out of the classroom towards my car. I got in the car and turned on the radio to 103.7 WSOC radio station. **(A/N I love this station it's country!) **The song _Angel eyes by Love and Theft _was on, I started singing along to it when I noticed Edward Cullen walking towards me. "Hello Bella, How are you today?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Is there something you want? Oh almost forgot! I go by Izzy now." I told him, he looked at me with that crooked smile that made my knees go weak when we were dating '_IZZY! Snap out of it, stop thinking about back then!' _I thought to myself.

"Um...Ok Izzy, I wanted to know if you and I could talk about things after school today?" He asked hopefully, while running a hand through his hair. The song changed to _Wanted by Hunter Hayes,_

"Sorry Edward I'd love to but I have a softball game afterschool." I told him, then continued saying "Um..how about tomorrow?"

"Sure that's great!" He replied eagerly, laughing, I joined in, we laughed for a few minutes and then it slowly died down. "See you tomorrow Izzy." He said walking away.

"See ya, Edward." I replied but he was already inside the building. I stayed in the car for the next 2 blocks listening to music, singing along, and doing my homework.

**Hey again! c: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was weird typing again like my right hand feels all alien, lmfao, oh well! Please review and tell your friends about this story and don' forget to like me on facebook! www. facebook KatnissAndPeeta4Evr ?ref= hl (no spaces!) and please check out my friend Ractay14! She's a great author, and we're best friends it would mean the world to us! Thanks and (hopefully) I will see you soon!**


	4. At the game

**Hey there everybody! I'm back, I wanna thank you all for the Favorite story alerts I got, and the Fave author, but I was kinda sad when I saw that nobody left any reviews :c. Oh well, I'm not one of those authors that stop updating when nobody reviews *bows* Your welcome. (that doesn't mean to stop reviewing all together because then I will stop) . I will see you down below. bye, adios, despedida, au revoir, aloha, ****αντίο****, addio, you get the picture.**

_Previously on YWT: "Sure that's great!" He replied eagerly, laughing, I joined in, we laughed for a few minutes and then it slowly died down. "See you tomorrow Izzy." He said walking away._

_"See ya, Edward." I replied but he was already inside the building. I stayed in the car for the next 2 blocks listening to music, singing along, and doing my homework._

**Bella P.O.V.**

When the bell rang for lunch I packed all of my books back into my bag, got out of the car, locked the doors, and turned around, I saw my friend Taylor. "Tay! Wait up!" I yelled through the crowd of people. She looked around to see who had said her name and saw me running to her, she stopped walking.

"Hey Bella, long time no see!" She exclaimed while giving me a hug. She has blue eyes that are like a blue lagoon **(A/N Like you know the really pretty blue oceans? Thats what it looks like), **blonde curly hair that goes just past her shoulders, and she loves sparkly things, so today she is wearing a sparkly gold dress **(A/N Link on profile!) **

"I know right!, we need to hang out more! Do you want to hang out at the old tree house later?" I asked her, while we walked to the café.

"Of course! I'll be over at your house after your game ok?" She replied. I nodded my head and we walked into the building.

Today for lunch we had chicken sandwiches, broccoli, and something I couldn't tell what it was, I got the sandwhich, broccoli, and a bag of cheez its. I paid for lunch then sat down at the table with Blake, Taylor and some other friends. "So are any of you going to the softball game after school?" I asked while eating the broccoli.

"Of course!" they replied almost instantly.

"Awesome." I replied, then turned to Blake and we talked about what movie we were going to see this weekend.

After lunch was over and I had dumped my tray, I walked to my elective which today is a B-day so it was art. I was just listening to Mr. Ray drone on and on about some shading techniques, then finally after what felt like forever the bell rang, I got my stuff and basically ran to my locker to get my bookbag, when I got my bookbag and bag with my softball equipment I went to the locker room to change. I got on my white and blue uniform, my cleats, and glove then waited for Rachel to finish changing so we could walk out to the field. She finished changing and we walked out to the field together, we grabbed some other equipment from coaches car and went down all 3 hills to the softball field, then we sat down and started talking and waited for the rest of the girls. When the rest of the girls got down to the field we started warming up, and practiced throwing, then after that we waited for the other team to show up, when they showed up we walked out to the field and started the game.

***fast forward***

It's the last inning and Naomi was the last one to hit, the pitcher wound up and released the ball, Naomi swung and you could hear the big *ping* from the ball hitting the bat, it went over the fence, everbody that was on base got home and we won!

"WHOO!" Everyone on my team exclaimed as we walked back into the dugout, Coach gave us a pat on the back as we walked out, got in a line, stuck our hands out and high fived everyone on the other team and said good game. After the other team left, we stayed behind to help coach get the rest of the things into her car,

"Great work on the field today girls!" she exclaimed. We nodded and got our bags, then I went to find Taylor so we could go to my house to hang out in the tree house.

**I'm back! So did you like the chapter? Can you figure out who I described Taylor from? If not it's Taylor Swift before she was famous. If you are a Swiftie like me then here's some info: Taylor will be hosting a LIVE webcast on YouTube on Monday, August 13 at 7pm ET / 4pm PT! She will be talking to fans around the world (that's you) answering questions in real time at /TaylorSwift ... Check out the video message from Taylor below and stay tuned for more details! #AUGUST13. And this morning I woke up to my sister telling me she heard on the radio that Taylor was found dead in her house in Nashville! I hope that's just a rumor! Anyways please review!**


End file.
